Talk:Callsigns
''Boosting to get Challenges, Titles, and Emblems Have anyone ever been frustrated at the fact that challenges such as '''Crab Meat', Multi-Frag, Multi-C4,Multi-RPG', '''Multi-Claymore', Carpet Bomb, Red Carpet, MG Master', Enemy of the State, The Grim Reaper and Bullet Proof are notoriously challenging to acquire leave your gamertag or PSN (I dont have this game for ps3 so you will have to just designate someone as leader for boosting opportunities in free-for all, Search and Destroy, and 3rd person Team Tactical Place your gamertag or psn name and call of duty rank range ex. 1-10, 10-20 etc. (this is to try and make groups of people going for similar challenges for example the 60's are going for Enemy of the state, and MG Master below Just message KerNeL for XBOX Xbox Xbox: KerNeL KLuTcH- 2nd prestige 50-60 PS3 PS3: 'Missing Emblems as of December 20, 2009' * is for stun veteran IV not flashes. * is for the IV flashes (I can verify i have it).-KerNeL KLuTcH * this is possibly for the 1000 airstrikes or 1000 helecopters not sure but they are the only ones that i see without an emblem and it makes sense since the other 1000 killstreak call ins are on the same page. * and idk but i have them both-KerNeL * and never seen anyone with them. * claymore multi-kill III fits with the other animals. *a GIF for the animated killstreaks missing one instead of the crappy JPG that is currently there (below is a list of the needed GIF's). **UAV **Counter-UAV **Sentry Gun **Predator Missile **Airstike **Harrier **Attack Helicopter **Emergency Airdrop **Stealth Bomber **Chopper Gunner **EMP *Flags: Pictures would help for the countries flags (They are in numerical order below). **American Flag **British Flag **Canadian Flag **Australian Flag **Spanish Flag **Austrian Flag **Japanese Flag **Brazilian Flag **Swiss Flag **Russian Flag **Mexican Flag **French Flag **German Flag **Italian Flag **Norwegian Flag **Greek Flag **Swedish Flag **Cote d'Ivoire (Ivory Coast) Flag **Belgian Flag **Finnish Flag **Dutch Flag **Czech Republic Flag **Luxembourg Flag **New Zealand Flag **Philippine Flag **Polish Flag **Portuguese Flag **Danish Flag **Saudi Arabian Flag **Irish Flag **Singapore Flag **South African Flag **South Korean Flag **Hong Kong Flag **Indian Flag **Taiwanese Flag **United Arab Emirates Flag **El Salvador Flag **People's Republic of China Flag **Iranian Flag Mainpage is still incomplete! *The Link to the talkpage is missing, which was previous embedded in a breach down announcement! *The Weapon titles are still gone too! *Also the title and emblems ingame screenshots are still not available anymore! We need help to fix this. Who can do this?? Tycop 17:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Link to talk page is in upper right side of the page. Two tabs says "Article" and "Discussion" 18:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Discussion page getting big again This page is getting large again... Maybe consider removing messages that have already been added to the article? --Mp5shooter 02:21, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I am in the process of removing Sections which are too forum-ish and are already added to the article. Disputes here will still remain. Thank you. Tsunamishadow 22:57, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Done KerNeL_KLuTcH 1.53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Colorboxes I don't have an account, but I gotta say this as an average user -- the colored boxes are disgusting. They look completely unprofessional, and now I can't even get halfway through the page without having to just give up. Anyone else absolutely hate it? 01:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I agree. The first color, green for prestige, is the only one that needs to be there — all the others are just adding ugly colors at random spots in the page. Besides, the color-coding isn't useful unless you memorize what each color means because otherwise you have to scroll up and down the page to find out what a color means, which is just plain tedious and destroys any kind of usefulness and convienece that the article would otherwise provide. On top of that, some of the colors are not defined! What the hell do red and turquoise mean? They're not in the list of colors/meanings. Either remove them altogether, or just write the category that each one falls in in words in a column in the table. Thoughts? Opinions?--HiddenEditor 05:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I completely agree. The prestige color should be the only one that appears because the challenges would not be able to be completed unless prestiging. 06:44, December 16, 2009 (UTC) The prestige colour is fine, as it clear up any confusion as to when you get the title, but as for the others, it just looks like a mash of colours when the description gives enough information for what you have to do. Stick with the green prestige and get rid of the rest. --The-Dreamcaster 09:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Suggestion I see that you have added different background colors to the challenges. Maybe you could add 1 more color, for those prestige challenges that doesn't reset after you prestige again (Cobra commander, predator etc.) as for the different background colors, maybe leave misc. challenges white. the current grey-ish color makes it harder to read. Walrusdeluxe 05:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Infected and STD Spreading This section talks about callsigns STD and Infected. If anybody is interested in spreading the two viral titles, place your online name and platform below, so others could receive these titles as well. 14:24, December 19, 2009 (UTC) PS3 PS3: Azzardi1 (Have infected and still need STD, anyone wanna trade ? :D ) PS3: WADEB24 (i have both and its so fun to give the gifts that keep on giving :D) PS3: TsukiakariUsagi - I have both of these titles. I got the infected from someone else who had it, then I went around stabbing people with it, and after probably 10 kills, maybe 20, I got a message saying "STD: Transmission Complete." I'm guessing to get STD you have to kill enough people while Infected. Makes sense, considering. PS3: Buddy_horizon (have both infected and STD add me if you need it make sure to message telling y i should add) PS3: herr-sverige (add me if you want to give me infected. will spread if i get it) PS3: Jason031abg(dont have it but i will spread it if i get it) PS3: tubbalard (I have 'Infected', looking to trade for STD but will also spread, just add me saying what you want to do.) PS3: Pho15 (have neither but will spread if i get them). PS3: bangbangboogey will spread the Infection PS3: PHEONIX_SNIPER (currently have neither but will spread once I get them) PS3: dubious-peep (have neither but will spread when i get them) PS3: xxMPSxx85 (i have infected and will spread) PS3: samb222 (have none but will spread if i get them) PS3: m0cket90 (Don't have either, but will SPREAD THE LOVE!) PS3: xBK-2O1x (Spread the joy and a gift that keeps on giving = Same as everyone else) PS3: anakin123456789 (need both will spread in all game modes and to entire friendlist) PS3: WhyDoYouTry_ (I have Infected, looking for a trade for STD?) PS3: hoax999 (how did the title come about in the first place?) --Maybe last fix it was released? PS3: larry2406 has both and will spread both PS3: VoXedg3: I have both Infected and STD. You have to wear the Infected title and knife someone who has the STD title. (Thats how I got my STD title) PS3: stevoc1 (have infected and willing to spread and get STD) PS3: Oneiromagus (looking for Infected, will spread around like butter on toast once I get it) PS3: TaGiNg (Have both) to get STD you have to knife someone with it on and to get Infected someone with it has to kill you with a knife PS3: AssassinNinja457 (i got both but i have know idea how) PS3: McGrEgOrs88 (i have infected but not std so we can trade) PS3: dalethebutler i have infected and need std XBOX XBOX360:o DyNaMiKKz o ( Have both (and will give) looking for help with the rotating star emblem) XBOX360: VKnuckleShuffle (I HAVE BOTH....LOOK ME UP) XBOX360: SICK NUTS 2(i will definitely spread them if i get them message me ) XBOX360: xSchizoid (Have both, spreading both in cage match for 20 kills) XBOX360: iiDiStanTi (I have STD and will spread) XBOX360: SERFTY (Same as above i have none but ill spread when i get it) XBOX360: Rhyme L (Neither, But is Willing to spread the diseases =] ) XBOX360: Golden Albino don't have it but will spread XBOX360: ZoMBi3xTijoe (don't have either but will spread when i get them) XBOX360: A KILLER CL0WN(have BOTH, message me for them) XBOX360: twhitmore (I HAVE BOTH. MESSAGE ME TO GET EITHER.) XBOX360: tommy 1921(Dont have either but will spread) XBOX360: bump85 (Also do not have, but will spread) XBOX360: CovertChief (I have BOTH 'Infected' and STD and will spread) --Toddwwright 03:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) XBOX360: ss Slaughter (Don't have either but will spread) XBOX360: Cpt Morgan29 (don't have, will spread) XBOX260: TwIzTId UnDeAd ( don't have but will help spread please share the love.) XBOX360: KM55D (Got Both) Xbox360: Erico360 (don't have, will spread) xbox360: Slowrider7 (I dont have either, message me and I will give anything to anybody.) How do yu trade?? I dont understand You can trade by playing a 1 v 1 cage match and stab/be stabbed depending on which one you're trading hope that helps! Question for 360 players: Has anyone even seen these two callsigns on 360? Personally, I have not and this website is not giving me any hope so far. Yeah A Lot of people got them (so did i) from the glitched Private/Public Free For All Ground Wars on Rust i.e. you spawn behind or in front of someone who has it and then stab or get stabbed. The Behind Enemy Lines title description is dead wrong. I just got 10 kills in a match with no killstreaks and no title! WTF! XBOX360: Jacenkks (Ya i will spread for sure.i have another friend that plays this account so just msg me and ill gladly get it and spread it when i get on) @above post - Was it 10 kills in a row without dying? ~FrAJL to person above about the behind enenmy lines ive done it it is definately right you must've done it wrong i guess and i haven't seen any either tbh XBOX360: initialpuffy360 (got STD the legit way, but still need infected so am willing to do a trade once for infected, if anyone else wants STD they need to help me get killstreaks in cagematch first. sry but this is how its gonna have to be) Xbox360:Diskun128 Have both (message me or invite me) Xbox360: Zercme1 I am infected happily stab you when ever. on a lot. Xbox360: Megapeng (do not have but will spread to anyone who asks) Xbox360: KerNeL KLuTcH (Have Both will spread in cage match.)ANOTHER NOTE: I"M LOOKIN' FOR A CAGE MATCH BUDDY FRIEND REQUEST AND MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT IN I'll help you get any titles or emblems and challenges. CoD 4 Prestige Symbols This section refers to the Call Of Duty4 Prestige Emblems on page 4 Maxing out the prestige killstreak challenges unlocks each respective prestige symbol: 1st: Heads Up! ("Kill an enemy by dropping a crate on them" - HEY THIS UNLOCKS THE HEADS UP TITLE....) This is the only confimed line. 2nd: Look! Nohands IV 3rd: Predator IV 4th: Carpet bomber IV 5th: You're Fired IV 6th: Chopper Veteran IV 7th: Jolly Green Giant IV 8th: The Spirit IV 9th: Cobra Commander IV 100% confirmed Soogoyosoogoyo 10th ( ): Spectre IV I can 100% confirm this, and can provide screenshot if necessary of Spectre IV's completion and my unlocked emblem for it. I'll keep an eye on this as I haven't made an account yet. also 100% confirmed. Soogoyosoogoyo EDIT: All of the killstreaks require the 1000 kill IV challenege to unlock emblem/callsign The above have been added to the aritcle unconfirmed Tsunamishadow 23:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Others: 6 Fighter Jet Emblem ( ): Complete the "Crab Meat" challenge (10 kills with one killstreak)' CONFIRMED on 2 ACCOUNTS' Challenge is called crab meat, not epic. Walrusdeluxe 05:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hidden Challenges Does anyone know what some of the hidden challenges in the game are? Or where to find them? The reason I ask is because some of them have to be completed to unlock certain titles and emblems. Wow, good work! Did you write it down when you completed this challenges? I remember two challenges after i prestiged first time. In german they are named "Der Entscheider I" and "Der Entscheider II", what means "The Decider" in english. The challenge is to get 5 and 10 game winning shots. In the rounds this challenges pop out, i received first the automator title and second the major pain title. But meanwhile these titles are allocated to other challenges allready tycop Edit: I just received "The Entscheider III" - Get 20 game winning shots. But its not awarded with a title or emblem. Ya, there seem to be some hidden challenges. This is a List of Titles, which as long the can not be allocated to a known ingame challenge, possibly fits to some hidden challenges. But possibly some of the titles are still not allocated correct, like the share package title (discussed above). tycop Dish the Rock Most assists in a game Sidekick 3 kills in a row with your secondary weapon (confirmed) Bounty Hunter Steal 50 Enemy Crates The Avenger Avenge the death of 3 teammates Click Click Boom Kill an enemy with C4 while you are in Last Stand.(confirmed) Hard To Kill Get 2 kills while in Final Stand (confirmed) Behind Enemy Lines Get 10 kills without having any killstreaks equipped. Unlocked with 8-bit Price. (confirmed) Hijacker Steal 10 enemy crates (confirmed) 6fears7 Earn killstreak rewards requiring 7,8, and 9 kills. (Confirmed) No. Kill someone cooking off a grenade before they throw it (confirmed) Joint Ops Kill an enemy hidden by smoke from a smoke grenade Completely Numb With painkiller take over 100% of normal damage from an explosion and survive (confirmed). Share Package have a teamate secure 3 emergency air drops (confirmed) Toxic Get Nuked. You must be alive at the time the nuke goes off. If you are respawning you will not get the title (confirmed) Living Dead Survive in Final Stand long enough to get back up. (confirmed) Kleptomaniac Steal 5 an enemy's care package. (confirmed)/ or Martyr Kill one enemy with martyrdom death streak perk (confirmed) STD Get Knifed someone wearing this title (confirmed) Infected Get knifed someone wearing this title (confirmed) Never Forget Get wounded by an enemy then stab that enemy in the back (confirmed) The hardest part about all this is I think it's safe for me to say I've unlocked more than 60% of titles and emblems prestige ones and I've gotten them all from boosting offline while waiting to get a new router to play online. When I have my internet on my PS3 returned, I'll do my best to help double confirm some of these titles and challenges and such as soon as I can. Donasaur 11:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Boosting offline? How does this work? (And please keep in mind (just wanted to say) that some people are reporting that there possibly might be differences between the xbox, ps3 and pc version of the game). tycop Boosting offline is when you play multiplayer on your own console with two controllers, where you use one as yourself, and another one as a shooting dummy. Use it to level up, unlock stuff, etc. I use the PS3 Donasaur 07:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) i got a hidden challenge which i dont remember the name but it said kill 3 enemy with 3 different weapons in 1 life